Back to School
by Washingtongirl23
Summary: Bella has graduated and Victoria is gone. Everything is going great until Bella gets a call from the school saying that she has some missing credits from going to Phoenix High. As she packs to leave she hears that Phoenix is going to have a cloudy week...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 1

BPOV

I was at home with Edward in my room when we got the call.

"Hello," I said

"Hello, may I speak to Isabella Swan," I winced when he said my full name

"This is she, may I ask who is calling?"

"This is Mr. Greene from the high school, we are having some problems and we were hoping you could help."

"Okay," Edward was sitting by me now, listening to the conversion.

"It would seem that you did not finish a few courses back in Phoenix and because of that we cannot let you graduate,"

"What! But graduation was a week ago!"

"Well, these problems did not come up until yesterday,"

"Okay, so how do I fix this?"

"Well, you have two opinions; you can come to summer school and finish the courses or go back to Phoenix and finish them there."

"When does the summer school start?"

"In about a month." Damn it!

"Mr. Greene, I think I will go back to Phoenix for a week and take the exams there, is that fine?"

"It is fine, I hope to receive your grades in about two weeks." With that he hung up the phone.

I groaned in frustration and put my head on Edward's shoulder.

"I don't want to go!" I whined

"Well, I could always pay off the school," Edward stared. I glared at him. "Or maybe Jasper can hack into the schools computer and the credits will be there," He wiggled his eye brows

"No, you guys are staying out of this!" I sighed "I guess I am going to Phoenix."

We went to Edward's house to break the news to the rest of the family that I was going to be gone for a while. They were not happy and again the comment about Jasper hacking into the schools computer came up, I put my foot down.

"Guys, this is not a big deal. I will be gone for a week to take the exams and then come back!" I huffed "I would rather do the work myself."

"All right Bella, but there is something that is needed to be done before you go." Alice said.

"What is that?"

"We have to go shopping for Arizona clothes!" Alice giggled and started jumping around happily

"Wrong, Alice," The family gasped.

"I have clothes still down there that I couldn't take to Forks. Renee never sold the house and the stuff in it." I explained and by the time I was done Alice was not looking happy, but then a new thought came through her head.

"But the style is out of date, I will not have my future sister walking around in fashion no no's." Grr. This pixie never gives up.

"Fine, we will go shopping but only for a week's worth of cloths!" Alice was jumping around happily while I groaned.

"Lets go, Lets go, we have some major shopping to do!"

**6 hours later**

I was finally walking through my front door and greet Charlie.

"Hey, dad,"

"Hey, Bella, another shopping trip?" He smiled when he said this. He knew that I hated shopping but would never go against Alice.

"Yea. Hey um Dad, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Bella?"

" Okay, Dad, so the school called today and told me that I didn't have all my credits. Because of that, I have to go to Phoenix for a week to take some exams to really graduate."

"Oh, are any of the Cullen's going with you?"

"No, I don't think so, they would be stuck inside all day waiting for me to get out of school and that's not fair to them."

"Hm, when are you leaving?"

"I have a plane booked for tomorrow. Don't worry about me. I will be fine."

"Well, I hope you will do well on your exams."

"Thanks, I have got to go pack so good night."

"Good night, Bella,"

I went up stairs taking my bags with me and then went under my bed to grab my duffel bag.

When I came back up, Edward was sitting on my bed, pulling out some of the clothes from the bags and folding them.

"I am coming with you." Edward said.

I sighed "Edward, I am going to be fine," I got up and turned on my radio, wanting to hear some music. Instead the DJ was talking about strange weather occurring.

"_Phoenix, Arizona will be experiencing strange weather for the next week, it is said that there are going to be clouds and rainstorms throughout the whole week…" _

I stopped listening and looked at Edward.

"Call Alice and see if it is true." He was taking out his cell phone when it rang.

"Hello, Alice," He silent for a moment.

"Alright then, if you want to go, start packing." He hung up the phone and then turned to me.

"Alice has confirmed that the weather report was right and they want to come,"

"Which 'they'?"

"Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice want to come."

"What about Esme and Carlisle?" I asked

"Carlisle has some surgeries planned next week and cannot reschedule them, while Esme wants to stay home with Carlisle."

"Then I guess we are going to Arizona."

"We are going to Arizona."

**So what do you guy think of the story so far? I only ask for about 7 reviews, so that I know you guys like it.**

**Alexandra**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't Twilight**

Chapter 2

BPOV

"_Please buckle your seat belt, we are getting ready for takeoff,"_ The pilot's voice droned through the intercom.

We were now sitting on the plane and of course we were in first class. I fought them saying that we did not need first class, but then Alice said.

"It's the only way you can sit next to Edward for sure." After that, I was quite.

I could already see there was going to be some problems with some of the flight attendants. It seemed like every single one of them was female and they all wanted to touch MY Edward. I swear, they have all come and asked Edward if there was _anything_ he needed and we still have not left the airport!

Edward of course paid no attention to them, but was silently laughing at me furious expression when another one came.

"Bella, you need to calm down," he chuckled and then froze.

"Excuse me miss, is there _anything_ I can do for you?" Well it looked like not all the attendants were women.

I looked up to see a guy in his twenties. He had brown hair and his eyes looked gray. He was kind of cute, but that did not matter.

"No thank you…" I trailed off not knowing his name.

"Rob," he said

"No thank you, Rob, but I will be sure to call you if I do need anything," I smiled. He smiled back and glanced at Edward and walked quickly down the aisle.

I looked at Edward's face and laughed.

"Edward, you need to calm down," I mimicked. He face was in a scowl and I knew the cause.

"Bella, if you could hear his thoughts, you would not be laughing," his voice was strained from trying to control his anger.

"I don't have to be a mind reader to know what those women were thinking when they asked you if you needed _anything_." I replied.

"Trouble in paradise," said Emmett, who was sticking his head between our two seats.

"No!" Edward and I yelled together.

"Okay! Okay! No need to bite my head off!" Emmett had a fearful expression and that pushed me over the edge, I started cracking up and soon Edward joined me.

"Alright, lets not laugh at each others jealousy anymore, deal?" I said

"Deal," Edward took my hand into his.

We made it into the air and were fine until the flight attendants started coming down the aisle with the drink cart.

"Excuse me, sir, would you like a drink?" The flight attendant batted her eyes at Edward and from the sound of her voice, was trying to sound sexy. She failed miserably and of course, she ignored me.

"No, thank you," Edward turned to me "Bella, love, would you like something?" The attendant scowled when he said 'love'

"I think I will just have a coke." The attendant scowled again, but got out the drink. She leaned over Edward to reach trying to show him a side view of her cleavage, but he was looking at me. I guess she did not like that because then she 'accidently' spilled the drink all over my jeans.

"Oh, miss, I am so sorry," Her voice was sickly sweet and you could tell by looking at her she did not mean a word of it.

I glared at her and was about to say something when Alice turned around from her seat to look at me.

"Bella, come on, I have an extra pair of jeans that you can wear."

"Okay," I said still glaring at the attendant.

"Jasper, honey, can you get my bag from the over hanger?" **(A/N I don't remember if that is the right term)**Alice asked. Jasper nodded and after a few minutes, I was in the plane bathroom changing into the jeans Alice gave me. When I came back, the mess was cleaned up and I was able to sit in my seat.

EPOV

All the female flight attendant's fantasies were getting annoying. All of the fantasies ended with me and one of them in the plane's restroom. I shuddered.

That one attendant was very rude to Bella. I was going to have to talk to her superior when we got to Phoenix.

The rest of the plane trip went fine. As the plane landed, I looked out the window. The difference from when we had been here last time was shocking.

It was raining and the sun was nowhere in sight. Bella was looking at this scene with wide eyes.

"It has never rained like this before." She said "Never," her voice was now a whisper.

"Bella?" She looked at me and said

"Edward, this is not natural," Her voice was firm and there was no arguing with her. She was right, _this_ was not natural.

_Edward, we should talk about this when we get to her house._ Alice's thoughts came.

"Bella, there are a lot of people here, we will talk about it as a whole family when we get to your house," I whispered in her ear and she nodded. We stepped off the plane and while Emmett and Rosalie went to go get the rental car, the rest of us got the luggage.

Within the hour, we had reached her house and we all went to our rooms. Jasper and Alice were going to stay in the master bedroom. Emmett and Rosalie were taking the guest room and Bella and I were sleeping in her old room.

I never got to see her old room the last time we were down her. Again, I shuddered, thinking about the last time. There was still the lingering smell of James and I held back a growl.

Her bed was in the corner of the room with a nightstand next to it. There was a closet on the opposite wall from the bed. There was a desk next to the door with a computer and a dresser. The walls were painted a light purple color and her comforter was light purple as well.

Her room was not very clean, but it fit her personality.

Five minutes later, we were all in the living room.

"You guys, realize this weather is not natural, right?" Bella said and every one nodded.

"Do you think there is a vampire in the city who can control weather?" Emmett asked and we all turned to Alice.

She closed her eyes for a few moments and then opened them again.

"I can't really tell," she was frustrated.

"Well, as far as I am concerned, we should not worry about it, too much." Rosalie put in. "We might as well enjoy the nice weather," she joked. We all laughed nervously, there was nothing nice about the weather right now.

"Hey, what are you guys going to do while I am at school?" Bella asked.

"We are going to school with you." Alice stated.

"Wait, how are you going to do that?"

"We already enrolled,"

"Oh," Bella looked at the carpet.

"Bella, is there a reason you don't what us to go to school with you?" I asked worried

"Well, there is something I need to tell you guys."

**How is chapter 2, you guys and gals! I hope you liked it. I asked for 7 reviews and I get 24! I was jumping around for awhile (my uncle thought I had finally lost it). So can you guys give me 20 reviews? Pretty please? (imagine Alice's pout) hehe. Write to you guys later!**

**Alexandra**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight. **

Chapter 3

BPOV

"All of you know that I didn't really have any friends and was kind of a loner." They all nodded.

"Well, the main reason for that were the cheerleaders." I said

"The cheerleaders?" Emmett asked.

"The head cheerleader, Madison, hated me. I still don't know why, but she does. Anyway she made it her life's mission to make me singled out. She would spread rumors about my life, which I am not sure how she found out these things but they were always true. It was the same for the people who tried to become my friends and in the end they would avoid me."

I took a deep breath and continued.

"If she were to discover that you guys were vampires, then all hell would break lose,"

"Bella, really you don't think that we can keep our secret a secret?" Alice asked a little hurt.

"Madison was able to find out about my old thumb problem when we were freshmen,"

"What was your thumb problem?" Jasper asked.

"I was still sucking my thumb when I was six, but I only did it when I was going to sleep. When I turned seven I stopped. But years later, Madison found out and spread it across the school. Even though it was years ago, the rest of the year I was nicknamed 'Thumb sucker'."

"Are you sure you never told her?" Rosalie questioned

"I never did, we were enemies since we started school together." I sighed. Thinking about it, made me upset.

"Bella, we will just be extra careful," Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"Alright, well it will be nice to have so backup." I smiled at my family and they smiled back.

"So Bella?" Emmett started, but with one look at Edward he stopped.

"What Emmett?" I tipped my head to the side.

"I am not going to tell you because I value my life. If I do tell you, Edward will kill me." He glanced at Edward, looked away and back again.

"I will not let Edward, kill you, now we are going to start over and you are going to tell me what you were going to say!"

"So Bella?" Emmett was still sending glances at Edward.

"What Emmett?" Again I tipped my head to the side.

So you sucked your thumb, huh?" He had a nervous smile.

"Yes, I did,"

"Had any special guys on your mind at the time?" He was now trying to fight the laughter.

I looked at him questioningly and then I understood. I gasped at him, took the pillow that was next to me and let it fly at his face. Emmett caught it and was now laughing along with the rest of the family. I on the other hand was as red as a tomato.

"I was trying to save you from the embarrassment," Edward chuckled in my ear.

"I will take the protection next time." I whispered as I hid my face in his shoulder. It took awhile for the family to stop laughing but when they did; it was time to get to work.

"I need to go to the grocery store and get some food for the week. Who would like to come?" I asked.

They all wanted to come so we got into the SUV and drove to the nearest grocery store. Since we were only shopping for me, we didn't need very much food. Walking down the aisles, Emmett would pick up different foods, sniff them, and put them back with a disgusted face. Every time he did this I would giggle. Finally I said after he had done this for the tenth time.

"Just think Emmett, you used to eat this food all the time," He visibly gagged and I fell into laughter.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A sickly sweet voice come from behind me and I knew who it was. I turned around and looked at Sarah, one of Madison's followers.

"Hello, Sarah, I see you are a candidate for skin cancer." Her skin was a dark brown and the last time had been here, she had a light tan.

"Well, I rather have some color, you know? So that people will not think I am part of the wall." Her voice was such a high pitch; I was getting a head ache.

"Who are these people?" She was looking at the Cullens.

"The big one is Emmett and the tall blond is his girlfriend Rosalie. Jasper is the other tall blond and his pixie like girlfriend is Alice. Lastly, this is Edward, my fiancé." I made sure to point out who was coupled to whom. I didn't want Sarah hitting on one of the guys. But then again that has never stopped her. When I was still going there, she had stolen about five boyfriends in freshmen year and about seven sophomore year.

"Hello Edward," she batted her eyes "I hope you are liking Phoenix so far. You know if you need a tour guide to show you around I will be more than happy to help." She was batting her eyes like crazy and was looking very stupid.

"Sorry, but Bella is my tour guide for this trip." Edward was looking slightly annoyed, maybe it was her thoughts.

"Well, if anything happens the offer stands," Her voice changed as she started talking to me "See, you around _Bella_," She snarled and walked away.

"I see what you mean Bella, about the cheerleaders." Jasper said.

"And that was just Sarah." I laughed humorlessly.

"Wow, we are going to have so much fun!" Squealed Alice.

We all looked at her like she was crazy and then Edward started laughing. The rest of us was now looking at Edward like he was crazy.

"We will explain when we get home." He said breathlessly.

We finish the shopping trip and drove home. It was not until I had put the food away, that I asked.

"What were you two people doing earlier?" I pointed to Edward and Alice.

"We are going to put Madison and the rest of her friends into place!" Alice shouted with happiness.

"And how are we going to do that?"

The family huddled together as we heard Alice's plans.

Sarah POV

I walked out of the store and pulled out my cell.

"Hello? Madison? Swan is back in town."

"_We are going to have so much fun!" _came her voice and I know that commit was not meant in a nice way. My only thought was…

_Let the games begin!_

**Sorry, it took so long to update! My grandma banned me off the computer Saturday, if she had not done that, I would have updated yesterday! Grr. Oh well, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Oh and reviews would be nice!**

**Alexandra**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 4

BPOV

I woke to an unpleasant sight on Monday morning.

Alice was in my closet.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I groaned

"I am getting you ready for school. You maybe eighteen but you cannot dress yourself." She teased

"Hey! I resent that!" I giggled and tried to get up, but there was something around my waist and I smiled.

"Morning, Edward." I lied back down and turned around so that I was facing him.

"Morning, love, how did you sleep?"

"Very good, thank you, but my morning was ruined by the vampire pixie," I sighed

"Is there anything I can do to make your morning better?" he grinned

"Well, there is one thing…" I gentle pressed my lips to his and we slowly moved our lips together. With each passing second, the kiss was growing more passionate, but the speed never changed, just the intensity. Then we heard a loud "Ahm!" behind me. I looked to see Alice with her arms crossed on her chest and glaring at Edward.

"Bella, out of bed, Edward, just get out, I have to get Bella ready for school in only an hour and a half and I don't need you distracting me!" She looked pointedly at Edward and pointed to the door. He got up slowly and sent a pouting glance my way. I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a look at said Go-against-the-scary-pixie-if-you-want. He grinned knowing, what I was trying to say and left the room.

For the next hour and a half, I was tortured by my best friend and the end result was amazing. My hair was curled and bouncy, full of life. Alice had made my make-up light and natural. I was wearing Edward's favorite blue shirt and a pair of jeans that hugged my curves.

When I walked into the living room, Edward was sitting on the couch with the rest of the family and when he saw me he did a double-take.

"Alice, I think you have out done yourself," he said breathlessly

"why, thank you Edward, and I do believe you are right, I have out done myself!" Alice laughed

I looked at the clock and grabbed the car keys.

"Come on, guys we have to get to class."

I drove seeing how I knew where the school was and I parked in the student parking lot. I lead the group to the front office. It was nice knowing that I knew the area well and for once the Cullens needed my help to get around. I went up to the front desk and asked.

"Hello, I am Swan, and these are the Cullens and the Hales, do you have our class schedules?" The women did not even look at me, just handed me the schedules and we left the office.

"They are really friendly, aren't they?" Alice said her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"People are not that friendly or nice when you live in the city, even in the suburb of a city." I said while handing out the schedules. I was happy with my schedule because I had every class with Edward and had at least two class with each of the other Cullens. I read through the schedule writing down what Cullen I was with that period.

P1- English honors- 345-Edward/Alice

P2-Biology honors-124-Edward/Emmett

P3-Gym-building 2- Edward/Emmett/Rosalie

P4-Spanish-356-Edward/Rosalie

P5-American History-335-Edward/Alice/Jasper

P6-Art-886-Edward/Jasper

P7-Music-634-Edward/Emmett

"Come in Edward, Alice, we have to get to room 345," I turned around to see some one I never wanted to see again.

"Oh, hello, Madison, how are you doing?" I asked in a polite tone of voice.

"I am doing fine, and who are those people?" her nasal voice was hurting my ears.

"This is the Cullens and the Hales, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. They just moved here and since I was getting my schedule too, I offered to show them around," I pointed to each one, not bothering to tell who was dating who, it was more fun that way.

"Hello, Emmett," She said batting her eyes "Do you want to go out some time?" she put her hand on his arm, feeling his muscles. That's when Rosalie stepped in.

"Get your hand off my boyfriend!" She hissed and Madison took a step back, scared, but she quickly recovered.

"Whatever, I did not know that you two were dating." She flipped her hair and turned to Jasper. "How about you? Wanna go out on Friday?"

Before Jasper said anything, Alice said "Sorry, but he is taken," Alice just glared at her and took Jasper's hand. Finally, Madison turned to Edward.

"So are you dating Bella? Or are you free?" she demanded.

"No, I am free. Friday night?"

"Okay, see you around, Edward," she winked as she walked away, trying to sway her hips, but failing.

We went to first period. As the new kids, we were the freaks, but Edward and Alice were okay with the stares. Some people seemed to remember my face, but not my name. I was not surprised.

The times when Madison was not making me into the laughing stock of the school, I really did blend into the walls.

The periods seemed to fly by until it was lunch. We all stepped into the cafeteria. We all sat at the same table and waited to see if Madison was going to act that way I thought. Of course, I was right.

She walked over to the table and said to Edward.

"Why don't you come sit next me at my table?" Her voice was sweet, too sweet.

"Sorry, but I am eating lunch with my family, maybe some other time?"

"Tomorrow, you will eat lunch with me." Her voice changed to demanding.

"I'm sorry, but I will not be bossed around, you can forget about Friday," Edward turned away from her and looked at me. "Bella, seeing how I don't have any plans for Friday, do you wanna go out?"

"Of course Edward, I would love to!" He smiled at me and sent me a sly wink.

Madison stood there shocked. She probably had never been canceled on before. She walked away huffing and fuming. We ate the rest of lunch peacefully and the rest of the day went quickly and soon we were at my house. We all looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh, did you see the face she made when I yelled at her!" Rosalie laughed holding her stomach.

"Man, I thought I was going to be sick, when she asked me out," Said Jasper who was on the floor laughing.

"I have to say my favorite part was when Edward called off the date," I said. I was leaning on Edward who was leaning against the wall. All the Cullens looked like they were getting ready to cry, even though they never would.

"So Alice, did phase one go well?" I asked

"Phase one went perfectly! I say the plan is going to work!" She cried happily.

Phase one of mission Knock-Madison-off-her-High-Horse was complete!

**Don't curse me yet! Bella and Cullens are pretending that they don't know each other because it is part of the plan. Do you really think I would make Edward go on a date with Madison. Hell no! Also, I did not include any physical details of Madison because I am pretty sure that every one has their own version of Madison and could picture that persons face easier, than me making up details. Also 20 reviews please!**

**Alexandra**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 5

Madison POV

How dare he cancel our date and then ask out stupid Bella right in front of me! I am so much prettier than her! There was something that was not right. I pulled out my cell phone and called Sarah.

"Hello?"

"Sarah, was Swan with people when you met her?"

"Oh hi Madison. Um yeah she was with people."

"Do you remember their names?" _God, Sarah was so stupid sometimes; I believe pencils have a high IQ than her!_

"Um let me think… oh! There were two tall blondes and their names were Rosalie and Jasper. There was this big muscle guy and his name was Emmett and there was this short girl named Alice. Oh and there was this hottie with bonze hair named Edward."

"And let me guess Rosalie was going out with Emmett, and Jasper is with Alice."

"Yes. How did you know?" I ignored her question.

"What about Edward, what was his relationship with Bella?" I asked impatiently.

"One second, I need to think." _Oh wow, she actually has a brain to think with up there? I thought it was full of air. _"Oh now I remember, Bella getting married to Edward." _Oh my Abercrombie and Fitch!_

"Why did you not let me in on this yesterday?" I gritted my teeth.

"Um I forgot. I thought you would only care about Swan."

"This is important information! I made myself look like an idiot in front of them!" I screamed into the phone.

"I'm sorry!" Sarah sobbed. _Man, this girl cried at the drop of a hat._ I hung up the phone not even bothering saying good-bye.

_Swan was definitely up to something, but what? She left her fiancé say yes to a date with me and then he broke it off. Why was she even back? _

These questions swirled in my mind and there were no answers to go along with them. But I was going to do everything possible to make her stay here terrible!

APOV

I was pulled into a vision and when it was over, the family was around me waiting.

"Well, Madison now knows that Bella and Edward are going to get married."

"She finally figured it out?" asked Bella

"No, she called Sarah who told her."

"Hmm. Do you think this will mess up any of our plans?" Bella asked.

"No of course not! We are just going to have to tweak them a bit." We all smiled as we thought of the next couple of days.

**The Next Day**

BPOV

I was walking to my first period with Edward when Madison came out of nowhere with her group of friends. Just as Alice said she would.

"So you two are getting married," she stated.

"Yes we are," I said smoothly.

"So what happened? You're pregnant and he took pity on you?" she snarled.

"Nope," I said smiling.

"You must be lying because you could never get any guy to_ look_ at you, much less propose!" Her friends laughed.

"You want to know what is so funny about that statement?" I asked. She said nothing and I continued. "From what Edward told me and from what I have seen, over half the guys at Forks High were mentally drooling."

"Um, love?" Edward was looking a bit nervous.

"Yes?" What was going on?

"You're wrong."

"About what?"

"It was not over half, it was _all_ the guys from Forks High and from what I have heard." He gave me a sly wink; secretly saying it was from the guys' thoughts that he heard it from 'many of the guys here are secretly lusting after you too.' Wow. This was news to me.

"Well, I stand corrected." I turned back to Madison "So as you were saying, is there anything else you want to guess?" I asked in a fake sweet voice.

"Arranged marriage."

"Wrong again." Man, this game was fun! I got to piss off Madison and laugh at her stupidity later.

"Oh come on, you are not actually saying that you two love each other." Madison had a disbelieving look.

"You don't believe that he loves me? Well you could look at the ring he gave me." I held out my hand and all the girls closed in trying to get a better look.

"How old is that ring! It looks ancient!" one of the girls said shocked.

"It was made in 1900 and was passed from mother to son ever since. It was done that way because it is a family treasure, so giving it to a future wife was not a whim, but a special act," Edward said and all the girls sighed softly.

"Does that prove it to you, Madison?" I asked.

"No, it does not! I want to see you two in full make-out mode," she smirked

"That is private and is not any of your business," I said because we had never done something like that. But then Edward said:

"Why not, Bella? I felt neglected this morning because of Alice and I think that this is the perfect time to make it up to me." His voice turned low and husky. Without realizing it, I turned around and grabbed Edward's face and brought it to my own.

Our lips moved together for a few seconds before I felt Edward's icy tongue begging to be given entrance to my mouth. I opened my mouth and his tongue instantly was exploring. Our tongues twisted together, battling. My knees were starting to give out and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. I moved my hands from his face to the back of his neck, playing with some of his hair. We were kissing for a while until I heard:

"Get a room!" Emmett practically yelled. Damn it, Emmett! I unhappily pulled my lips away from Edward; both of us breathing hard and realized that I had my legs wrapped around him. Edward placed his hands on my upper back pushing me closer to his chest, it seemed we were touching everywhere and as I looked around I could see that we attracted quite the crowd. I could also see Madison off to the side with her mouth hanging open.

Not ready to get off of Edward, I called to Rosalie.

"Rose, can you do me a favor?" I asked as I was looking into Edward's eyes.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Hit Emmett for me, please." A few seconds later I heard an "Ow," and I giggled. Edward smiled and gave me a light kiss on the lips, before putting me down.

I turned to Madison, smiling as Edward's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Is that proof enough for you?" I smirked. She still had that stupid looking face on. She recovered after a few seconds.

"Whatever." She looked at Edward "When you what a real woman, you call me." She walked away, with her friends trailing her like lost puppies.

"She's in denial," Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned to give Edward another kiss on the lips.

**We are starting in the beginning of Bella's POV, but now in Edward's POV. It is pretty much a repeat, but with a few extra things.**

EPOV

I was walking with Bella to first period when I heard Madison's thoughts as she came around the corner.

_I am going to get Swan to admit this engagement is a fake!_

"So you two are getting married," she stated.

"Yes we are." Bella said smoothly.

"So what happened? You're pregnant and he took pity on you?" she snarled. I felt anger building inside of me, but was surprised at Bella's reaction.

"Nope," Bella said smiling.

"You must be lying because you could never get any guy to_ look_ at you, much less propose!" Her friends laughed. This girl could not be more wrong!

"You want to know what is so funny about that statement?" Bella asked. Madison said nothing and she continued.

"From what Edward told me and from what I have seen, over half the guys at Forks High were mentally drooling."

"Um, love?" I was scared to tell her the truth.

"Yes?" She looked curious.

"You're wrong."

"About what?"

"It was not over half, it was _all_ the guys from Forks High and from what I have heard," I gave me a sly wink, saying it was from the thoughts. "Many of the guys here are secretly lusting after you too." Just thinking about it, was making me angry again.

"Well I stand corrected." She turned back to Madison. "So as you were saying, is there anything else you want to guess?" Bella said in a fake sweet voice.

"Arranged marriage." _I refuse to believe that they really love each other!_ As Madison thought I was getting angrier by the second.

"Wrong again." Bella clearly looked like she was enjoying pissing off Madison.

"Oh come on, you are not actually saying that you two love each other." Madison had a disbelieving look. _Who could love that ugly little thing?_ It was all I could do, to keep a straight face and kill that little brat.

"You don't believe that he loves me? Well you could look at the ring he gave me." Bella held out her hand and all the girls closed in trying to get a better look.

_Wow, that ring is beautiful!_ It was kind of funny how the girls all thought the same thing at the same time except for one.

"How old is that ring! It looks ancient!" one of the girls said shocked.

"It was made in 1900 and was passed from mother to son ever since. It was done that way because it is a family treasure, so giving it to a future wife was not a whim, but a special act," I explained and all the girls sighed softly.

_Oh, how romantic, he gave her a family ring!_

_God, He must really love this girl._ Well, at least one of the girls was smart.

_He is lying!_ Madison was annoying beyond belief.

"Does that prove it to you, Madison?" Bella asked.

"No, it does not! I want to see you two in full make-out mode," she smirked.

"That is private and is not any of your business." Bella said because we had never done something like that, but then I heard Madison in her mind.

_I knew it! They can't even kiss each other!_ Oh, I was going to prove her so wrong!

"Why not, Bella? I felt neglected this morning because of Alice and I think that this is the perfect time to make it up to me." My voice became more low and husky just thinking about it. All of the sudden, Bella grabbed my face and pulled my lips to hers.

Our lips moved together for a few seconds before I slid my tongue across Bella's lips asking. She opened her mouth and my tongue instantly was exploring. Her mouth was so soft and warm. Our tongues twisted together, battling. I could hear the thoughts of people as they stopped and watched, but I pushed them to the back of my mind. I felt her knees starting to give out and I wrapped my arms around her soft waist. She moved her hands from my face to the back of my neck, playing with some of my hair. She was going to drive me crazy if she kept playing with my hair like that! We were kissing for a while until I heard.

"Get a room!" Emmett practically screamed in Bella's ear. Damn it, Emmett! She pulled away from my lips, both of us breathing hard and then I realized that she had her legs wrapped around me. When did that happen? I now had my hands on her upper back pushing her to my chest, it seemed we were touching everywhere and as she looked around she seemed to realize that we attracted quite the crowd. I could also see Madison off to the side with her mouth hanging open.

_Man, that was hot, I wonder if I could get my girlfriend to do that…._

_What would I pay to have that guy to that to me…._

_Edward I am so proud of you!_ Emmett was making his thoughts sound like he was crying. He was so immature sometimes.

I was not ready to let go of her yet and seeing that she felt the same, she called to Rosalie.

"Rose, can you do me a favor?" Bella asked as I was staring into her deep chocolate eyes.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Hit Emmett for me, please." A few seconds later I heard an "Ow," and Bella giggled. I smiled and gave her a light kiss on the lips, before putting her down.

She turned to Madison and as I wrapped my arms around her waist once again, Bella spoke to her.

"Is that proof enough for you?" Bella smirked. Madison still had that stupid looking face on. She recovered from what seemed like shock.

"Whatever." She looked at me. "When you what a real women, you call me." She walked away, with her friends trailing her like lost puppies.

_The day I go to her, is the day I have lost my mind_ I thought. Then I heard Madison thinking again.

_He can't love her, he just can't._ Madison's thoughts were sounding more and more hopeless.

"She is in denial," I whispered in Bella's ear. She smiled and turned to give me another kiss on the lips.

**Hello people! I hope you liked this chapter. It was my longest one so far! I am so proud of myself! I hope that you can find it in your hearts to give me 20 reviews. Seeing how I only got 19. You know authors like reading that they are doing a good job!**

**Alexandra**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 6

BPOV

The rest of the day was spent being stared at. It would seem that the news of Edward and I making out spread across the school and it seemed that everyone was watching us. The fact was that this was a big school and when you messed with the head bitch, everyone knew about it by the next period.

The Cullens and I were watched and the gossip finally reached around the school. They knew Edward and I were going to get married. They knew not to mess with Rosalie. Emmett was the goofball. Jasper, the quiet one and Alice, the bubbly one.

While some of the gossip was true, most of it was not. Someone started the rumor that I got into a cat fight with Madison. Another said that Edward met Madison in the janitors closet after second period, which was not true, seeing how he sat with me the whole period.

I know remembered why I liked blending with the walls, when I came here. When we finally got home, we were free to talk freely.

"Phase two is complete!" Alice giggled.

"Yeah, I have to say that went better than I thought." Rosalie said.

"We all know it went better than planned, Bella and Edward finally made out!" Emmett bellowed.

Edward and I rolled our eyes together at Emmett.

"I have to say, I did not know you had it in you to wrap your legs around Edward like that, Bella," Rosalie voice sounded proud.

"I did not even know I did that." I shrugged my shoulders. I looked to Edward.

"When did I do that?" I asked. I was curious to see why he did not stop me from doing that.

"Um, Bella, I did not realize that happened until we stopped kissing," Edward looked down, seeming to feel guilty.

Well, that answered that question.

"Guys, I have to do some studying, so see you around at dinner time." I got up and grabbed Edward's hand pulling him with me.

"Okay, Rosa and I are going to the mall, which really means that us and the guys are going," She was about to skip out of the room when Emmett wined.

"Why do we guys have to come?"

"To carry the bags, silly," Alice giggled and skipped out the room as Emmett groaned. I laughed and went to my room with Edward in tow.

I waited until I was sure that Alice and Rosalie had left before I talked to Edward.

"Edward, why did you look upset, when you answered my question earlier?"

"Bella, that was very ungentlemanly of me and the fact I don't even know when it happened, makes me feel worse." He sighed

"Do you know what that tells me?" I asked and he shook his head no.

"It tells me that you loved the kiss as much as me and that you did not want to stop," my voice seemed to change with every word, but I not sure into what. Maybe it was the thought of making out with Edward that changed my voice. But whatever it was, by the time I finished the sentence, Edward had me lying along the bed, kissing me.

EPOV

"It tells me that you loved the kiss as much as me and that you did not want to stop," her voice became more sexy with each word and by the time, she finished the sentence, I was kissing her.

For a few moments, I kissed her very passionately and then I touched her bottom lip with my tongue, asking for her to let me in. Not a second later, she opened her beautiful mouth and I wrapped my tongue around hers.

_God, this woman will drive me insane one day with her beauty_. I barely could get the thought through my head.

I wrapped one arm around her waist and lost the other one in her gorgeous brown hair. I held on to her tightly, never wanting to let her go. Her hands were in my hair, as usual, but she slowly moved them, sending tingles all throughout my body.

Being able to kiss her like this was amazing and was making me soar.

I broke the kiss, knowing that Bella needed to breathe, but I never stopped kissing her. I trailed kisses all along her neck and she shivered, but not from cold.

After a while, Bella grabbed my face and brought it back to her lips, tired of waiting. Without me even asking, she opened her mouth and I dominated her mouth once more. She tasted so sweet.

When we stopped, we were both breathing heavily.

"Wow," Bella said still gasping for air.

"Wow, is the correct word for what just happened," I said, while trying to get my breathing under control.

Bella giggled and snuggled closer to me. I had flipped us over so I was lying on my back and Bella was on top of my chest. She gently slid her warm fingers up and down my arm. We were both quiet for a few minutes, when I said.

"Bella, we really should study for your exams." She groaned and I chuckled.

I helped her study for a few hours and by the time we finish, Bella was ready to make dinner for herself. I watched her as she moved around the kitchen and hummed to herself. She was swaying her hips and soon I had lost control.

I came up behind her and gently grabbed her hips, pulling her body so it was up against mine.

"What are you doing, Edward," said a startled Bella.

"You can't just move your hips that way and not expect me to take action," I whispered into her ear and she shivered. I smiled to myself as she turned her head around to meet my lips.

We slowly kissed for awhile until I smelled something burning.

"Um, Bella, I think your dinner is past done," She looked confused for a moment and then looked at the stove.

"Shot!" She quickly turned off the stove and took some of the Hamburger Helper on to a plate.

"Well," She said "If I don't eat the burnt parts I think I can survive through this dinner." I chuckled at her words.

Right then, the front door opened and the rest of the family come through.

"Hey, you will never guess who we found!" Alice squealed.

I looked to the door and saw two people who helped change Jasper's life.

It was Peter and Charlotte.

**Okay, so I have a few announcements.**

**I am leaving for vacation on the 19th and will not come back until the 29th. If you guys give me 20 reviews before the middle of Thursday, I will update this Friday, which is the 18th.**

**This is to Person (a person who reviewed)**

**I know that the schools would most likely not make the mistake of graduating someone when they did not have all their credits, but it is something to get Bella to Phoenix. She has no family living there and she had no close friends she would feel the need to visit. The fact is the credits are just a plot starter and will help the ending.**

**Also, right now I have the story under Romance/General, but do you think I should change it to Romance/Humor? I am going to do a poll, and I would like it if you gave your opinion. some people say the story is really funny, but I want the over all opinion.**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed last chapter. I am glad you liked it. It is nice to know I can describe a make out scene, even though I have never been kissed.**

**I think that is all.**

**Alexandra**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 7

BPOV

The front door opened and the family came in from their shopping trip.

"Hey, you will never guess who we found!" Alice squealed.

I looked to see two people I had never seen before. I felt Edward stiffen beside me and I realized he knew them.

"Hello, my name is Peter and this is Charlotte," The man named Peter said.

That was when I remembered the Peter and Charlotte were people Jasper was friends with before he met Alice.

"Nice, to met you, my name is Bella," I put my hand out for them to shake it. As I shook their hands I saw that they had bright red eyes. I had to repress a shiver.

"Well, why don't we go into the living room?" I said

A few minutes later, we were all sitting, Jasper being to closest to the guests and I being the far away as possible. I did not really have a choice, I was forced to sit there by him.

"So what are you doing in Phoenix?" Jasper asked.

"We were just passing through the city, and thought we might stay a week." Charlotte answered.

"So how are you doing Jasper and what brings you here?" Peter asked.

"I am doing fine," Jasper said "We are actually here because Bella was missing some credits and she choose to came back to her old school to finish the courses and get the credits. The rest of us just tagged along." Jasper chuckled at the end.

"So Bella, you know about the secret?" Peter asked

"The vampire secret? Yes, I do, but if is any other secret, I am not sure I know."

Peter chuckled at my answer "Yes, I meant the vampire secret. And you are not afraid?"

"No, the Cullens protect me, especially Edward. Really the only thing I fear from this family is Alice taking me shopping and trying to give me make-overs," I made sure to glare at Alice, who just gave me a smile.

"You an interesting human," Peter laughed

"Yeah, I get that a lot," I sighed

"And I would not have it any other way," Edward whispered into my ear and I blushed at his comment.

"Some here, man if you, Bella, all of the sudden stopped tripping over air, life would just not be as funny," Emmett sighed, faking saddness. I glared at him, blushing and he just laughed.

"You seem to blush a lot," Charlotte commented

"Blushing and falling is what Bella does best," Emmett laughed and now my face was bright red.

"Oh, Charlotte, tell Bella and Edward about your power!" Alice was jumping up and down excited.

"I can control the weather," Charlotte seemed a little embarrassed by this fact or maybe it was because Alice brought the attention to her.

"So are you the reason the weather is so weird right now?" I asked.

"Yeah, Peter and I wanted to be able to move around in the day and well as night." Charlotte explained.

"How did you come to find out you had this power? When I last saw you, you did not control the weather." Jasper asked.

"Oh, well, one time I was not paying attention to sunrise, and the sun started coming up, I froze, instead of moving into the shadows. Just as the sunlight almost touched my hands, I thought, _I need dense clouds!_ The sunlight suddenly was gone and I could see clouds in the distance, covering the sun. After that Peter and I tested it a couple of times and realize I could control weather." Charlotte shrugged. "It has come in handy a few times."

"Wow, that's cool, I am glad it's you controlling the weather and not some other vampire, or I might be in trouble again," I said

"Why is that?" Peter was curious.

"Well, there has been three vampires in the past two years who wanted to kill me, one of which tried to use a new born army to kill me. And then I have met the Volturi, what fun that was," I rounded my eyes.

Peter and Charlotte looked at me, like I made grown three heads.

"What?" I asked

"You're not just interesting anymore, you are crazy," Peter said.

"I get that a lot too," I said shrugging it off.

"Are you sure she is normal?" Charlotte stage whispered.

"Of course, she is not normal, Edward cannot read her mind as well as Aro and Jane from the Volturi, cannot cause Bella any pain using her powers." Alice said. I glared at her, but she did not look at me.

"Well, I just guess weird humans are attracted to weird vampires," I said icily

"Touché" Alice said

If Peter and Charlotte were looking at me funny before it was nothing compared to now.

"Alice, thinks that no one can touch my mind," I said

"Well, you are the most interesting human I have ever met." Peter said.

"Thanks, but that enough about me, I am going to bed." I got up and stretched.

"See you in my closet in the morning, Alice," I said

"Aw, you know me so well!" Alice giggled.

I took my shower and went to my room to find Edward, lying on the bed. He opened his arms and I walked over to him. He pulled me by the waist on to the bed and I fell asleep moments later.

EPOV

The whole time we talked to Charlotte and Peter, they never thought of Bella as food. Which, I have to say, was the only reason I kept my cool. It made me very nervous to have non-vegetarian vampires near Bella. They seemed to group Bella as Jasper's family, which was a good thing.

I watched as Bella slept, her breathing soft and regular. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping. She looked like a angel. I pulled her closer to my body. She fit me perfectly.

As she slept, I thought about the next Phase of the plan. It was going to take longer than the other two phases but that was fine. Madison was going to get what was coming to her and we were going to make sure it happened.

**There is chapter 7! I hope this was worth 20 more reviews. Now some of you maybe wondering why I made Charlotte have the weather controlling powers. Well, the real reason is, I did not want to make another vampire up and with the whole Madison thing that is going on, it seemed too much to add a new character. Also I am too lazy to try and fit the whole new vampire problem into the story and make it work with the Madison thing.**

**Another thing is I have only had 5 people vote on my poll. People, I made this poll because I wanted your opinion. I am going to leave it up during m vacation and please vote. (and telling me through reviews does not count!)**

**I am giving the chapter a bit eariler for the fear of my grandma telling me I have to pack and not play on the computer. Which would not allow me to update the chapter like I said I would. I will try to update as soon as I come home from my vacation. I hope the future chapters will be worth the wait.**

**Alexandra**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 8

BPOV

I woke in the morning to Alice throwing clothes at me and leaving the room. I picked them up wordlessly and went to the bathroom after giving Edward a kiss. There was no point in arguing with Alice. She always got her way in the end.

The morning was quiet and everyone was thoughtful. We were thinking about the next phase. It was going to be hard, but with the Cullens by my side, anything was possible.

The rest of the day was surprisingly quiet. Madison seemed to be a no show at school today, but we all knew the truth. She was waiting to corner me at the end of school. I was ready for her. It was going to go well with our plan.

After my music class, I went to the gym, knowing that was where Madison was waiting. Of course the Cullens were in the building and would be ready to save me if Madison got out of control.

"Hello Madison," She was standing in the middle of the room.

"Well, Bella, I see you got my note." She sneered.

"I never got a note, just heard a rumor and thought to see if it was true." Alice had a vision of Sarah giving me a note, so I ignored her all day, it was needed if the plan was going to go well.

"God, Sarah is so stupid!" Madison looked angry at herself.

"Well, if Sarah is so stupid then why didn't you have another of your friends give the message?" I asked the question, even though I already knew the answer.

"Because the rest of them are even stupider than Sarah! They are all useless! The only thing they are good for is making me look good because they are all sluts!" Madison was now fuming; my guess was it was from thinking about what she called her "useless friends".

"Aren't these people your friends?" I questioned faking innocence "Don't you tell these people your secrets?" I tipped my head to the side.

"I would never tell those retards anything! I can't trust them to watch my pencils much less any of my secrets! But that's not why I wanted to talk to you. How long are you going to be here?"

"I am here until Friday, I have some exams to do and then I am going home." My tone said I was wondering why she was asking, but Alice had already told me what was going to happen.

"Well, until you go let's have a truce, from now on, no more trying to get the best of each other." She almost sounded sincere.

"Now why would you want that?" I almost smiled.

"Aren't you tired of the fighting and the rivalry, we have had going these past years?" She looked almost shocked that I did not jump at the chance of a truce. "I, for one, am done fighting with you." She put her hands on her hips.

"There is only one reason you would ever want a truce." I said.

"Yeah, because I am done fighting." She was starting to look panicked.

"No, you want the truce because you are losing the fight." I stated and her jaw dropped. "Since I came back, I have been slowly making you look like a fool and you hate it."

All she did was stare at me, so I continued.

"For many years, you won the fight, you left me without friends and I was alone. Then I left, of course, you never thought you were going to ever see me again, but here I am and I now have the most trustworthy friends in the world. Not only are they, my friends, but they are soon going to be my family." I took a deep breath.

"As far as I am concerned, I am winning and by the time I am done with you, the rest of the school will shun you." With that I turned around and was almost to the door when Madison said.

"Swan, you are making a mistake!" I turned to see her hands curled in fists and her face red.

"No, I think I am making the best decision there is," I walked out the door and was greeted by Kevin, the quarterback.

"Oh, hi, Kevin." I was surprised to see him here.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you." It looked like he was trying to sound cool, but he was failing miserably.

"Sure, what do you need?" I asked

"Well, I was wondering if you would go on a date with me." He was leaning against the wall, giving me a smile, which I guess was meant to be sexy. "I always thought you were cute."

"Kevin, haven't you heard that I am getting married?" This surprised me, usually the cool people knew about the gossip first.

"Yes, but I think after one date with me, you will drop that loser, you are planning to marry." Wow, he was stupider than Madison.

"Sorry, but I don't like jerks who think they own the world and everyone in it." I walked away from him, to Edward, who was right behind him. Kevin paled when he saw Edward. "Anyway, I happen to like the guy, I am going to marry. Now I would run, if I were you, Edward gets angry when guys hit on me and I don't feel like holding him back today."

With that, Kevin paled even further, which I did not know was possible and ran into the gym.

I looked at Edward and laughed. He had a look of fury and was staring at the gym doors.

"Edward, calm down, you know I don't care about any of them." I said pulling him away from the doors.

"I am not worried about you, it was his thoughts. They were horrific and indecent and I could kill him for that!" His eyes were burning with hate.

"Here, I have an idea, I know how to erase those ugly thoughts." I wrapped my arms around Edward and pulled him closer. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. What was meant to be a small kiss turned into a full blown make out, until we heard the horn and Emmett.

"Come on, I think I am going to go blind if I have to see you two make out much longer!" Emmett yelled from the car. I laughed while Edward glared.

I got into to car and said to Rosalie.

"Do you have it?"

"Yep, everything she said is here," Rose held up a tape recorder.

So far, the last phase was going as planned and I had to smile.

**I am back! Did you miss me? I know I missed my Internet! I got home yesterday and wrote the chapter then, but did not get the chance to update. My vacation had some car problems, but I got back in time. **

**This is to Scarlett**

**I have read 1-800-where-r-u but that is not where I got the name Rob from. I just picked a name and Rob seemed to fit.**

**You guys know the rules. 20 reviews and I will update! And thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Alexandra**

_P.S. This is Alex's friend... well let's just call me Shorty for now (my forever nickname) _

_Ha Ha!! I got to read the chapter first before it was put on for you all to read (same goes for the previous Chapter_


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 9

BPOV

When we got to the house, Peter and Charlotte were waiting at the door.

"Hi, Peter and Charlotte. What are you guys doing here?" asked Jasper

"We have some news for you." Peter said. Then Edward growled. Everyone looked to Edward and he said.

"Maria is in town," He growled and pulled me closer to his body.

"Well, that would cause problems," said Emmett, then he smiled "Will we get to fight another new born army? Last time, it was a blast!" Everyone glared at him and Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"She wants to see you, Jasper." Charlotte explained "She seemed very upset that you left her."

"Do I have a choice or is she going to come looking for me?" Jasper sighed.

"I think it would be best if you met her, just not anywhere near Bella, she will most likely attack her, thinking she is food." Charlotte put in. Edward's arm tightened around me and I rubbed his back trying to reassure him.

"Did she say where she wanted to meet?" Jasper said

"Actually, I was thinking why not follow these two and they would just lead me to you." Came another voice that I had never heard before. I turned to see a women standing on the sidewalk, she looked exactly like the way Jasper described her, she was brunette and she was beautiful. She walked up to us and Edward pulled me behind him.

"Why don't we all go inside and talk. Oh, and the human stays in the room," She walked up to us and I could see that her eyes were bright red. She walked into the house and the rest of us followed her. The Cullens made a circle around me as we entered the house. Just like the first time Peter and Charlotte first came, I was seated as far away from Maria as possible.

All the Cullens were tense, even easy going Emmett, which said something. Peter and Charlotte seemed to also try and hid me from Maria, which meant either they really liked me or they were doing Jasper a favor, but either way it made me feel a bit safer.

Maria sat cool and collected. She seemed to disregard the tension in the room.

"Jasper, why did you leave all those years ago?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"The harsh life was no longer what I wanted and I needed to leave." His tone was firm and Alice grabbed his hand.

"And who is this?" Maria nodded to Alice.

"My name is Alice," She did not offer her hand to shake with Maria and her voice was ice cold.

"Now, Jasper, do I have to ask each one separately or are you going to tell me who these other people are?" Maria's voice became harder and I wanted to leave the room, for fear of what she might do.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett," Jasper pointed to them and then turned to Edward and I "And this is Edward and his fiancée Bella," There was regret in Jasper's voice and it made me nervous. The feel of the room was odd. Jasper was trying to calm everyone, but the anxiety was too high and made everyone want to calm down and tense up at the same time.

"You are marring a _human_!" Maria was disgusted.

"Well, if she gets it her way, she will be a vampire after we marry." Edward was using his body to half cover me and he was rigid.

"A human wanting to become a vampire, how interesting," She lost interest in us and sounded bored at the thought of contuning .

"Maria, let us cut to the chase, what do you want?"Jasper was no longer polite and he was taken over by the conflict in the room.

"Can't I just visit an old friend?" Maria was trying to look confused, but it did not work. She was not as good of an actor as the Cullens were.

"You all ways want something from someone, there is no such thing as visiting an old friend in your world."

"Fine, I want you to come back with me, I have lost much of my land and you are the key to getting it back!" She shrieked "You have no choice but to help me or your friends will suffer at your mistakes!"

"I am done with those ways, I am never going to kill another human or vampire again unless it is to protect my family. If that means killing you then I will do it!" Jasper was now standing shaking with anger. Edward pulled me so now I was fully behind him and I had to watch over his shoulder.

Time seemed to stop as Jasper and Maria stared each other down. Without much warning, Maria made a move to grab Jasper, but Jasper's leg connected with her neck first. Maria's body stood for a second and then fell. Her head had flown into the fireplace, her face forever held in shock.

Edward picked me up and took me to my room. Before we turned the corner, I saw Jasper's head bent and Alice hugging him, trying to comfort him. Edward put me in the bed and pulled me close to his body.

"Will Jasper be okay?" I whispered.

"He will be fine, he just never wanted in to kill her," Edward sighed.

"What are they going to with her body? I asked in a soft voice.

"They are going to take it to the desert and burn it there," He murmured "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine, I am just worried about Jasper and the next couple of days." I muttered.

"Everything will be fine," He stopped and sighed "You need to sleep, you have some studying to do tomorrow,"

"Okay," I closed my eyes and sleep overtook me quickly.

JPOV

I listened to Bella talk to Edward. In my eyes, she was already married into the family and her worry over me, only made me feel more that I made the right choice. Emmett and I put the body in the trunk and the head on the back seats inside a plastic bag.

We drove into the desert and drove until we could not see the city anymore. We took the body out and I started the fire. We put the body in first and I watched as it blackened and turn into ashes. Emmett gave me her head and I looked at it and said.

"You changed me and made me work for you for many years, but in the end I found happiness with Alice and with the rest of my family. As far as I was concerned, you were already a pile of ashes to me, but now I can make that reality." I tossed her head into the fire and turned away. I had enough of my old past. It was time to go back to my family.

**That my dear readers was chapter 9. Now why would I include this into the story. Mainly because I wanted to make the story last longer. Also I liked the thought of having Maria in the story, even if it was only this chapter. 20 more reviews and I will update!**

**Alexandra**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 10

BPOV

Thursday was spent studying. In every class I was studying for the exams. Edward and the rest of the Cullens helped me. We spent every class period studying. Even though the Cullens had all of their credits, they still had to take the exams, but I still did not see the point of them studying, they were going to get perfect grades anyway.

Madison watched me all day, probably wondering what I was going to do, but the final phase of the plan was going to have to wait until tomorrow after all the tests and such were over.

"Bella, I think we need a break." Edward said, sighing. We had been working on math for several hours now and I still did not get it. I was going to be so happy when I became a vampire, I would remember the problems perfectly and be able to solve them perfectly as well.

"Man, I am never going to get this!" I groaned

"We are just going to keep working on it." Edward said as the door bell rang. I looked at him questioningly.

"Peter and Charlotte are here." As he stood, he grab my hand and we walked into the living room.

"Hi, Peter, Charlotte, what are you guys doing here?" I asked

"We came to say good-bye, we are leaving town and going to Houston," Peter answered.

"Why are you guys leaving?" Emmett asked.

"We need to move on before the environment starts to suffer." Charlotte said.

"Well, can you stay until tomorrow night?" I begged.

"Why?" They did not know about the plan.

"I need the Cullens with me at the school tomorrow to finish the plan!" I cried

"What plan?" Now they both looked curious.

"I am taking down Madison, a girl from my school, and for the final plan the Cullens need to be with me!" I explained

"What does that have to do with us?" They still did not see the problem.

"With Charlotte gone, there will be _sunlight_!" I clarified "Then the Cullens will be stuck at my house and the plan will fall through."

"Ohh!" They finally got what was the problem.

"We can stay until tomorrow night."Charlotte looked to Peter who nodded.

"Thank you!" I wanted to give them hugs, but that would not have been the best idea.

"Well, now that problem is cleared up, I have to help Bella study." Edward said and I groaned. Everyone laughed at my reaction and I just blushed.

Edward pulled me back in to my room and the studying started all over again.

The next day, I was nervous as hell and wanted the day to be over a quickly as possible. I was going to be in the same classroom as Madison when everything happened and that scared me.

Each class seemed to pass by and the exams were easier than I thought they were going to be. Finally it was seventh period and 10 minutes until school was going to be over.

I looked to Edward and he nodded. The final phase was going to begin soon. I looked tried to look everywhere but at the intercom. I looked to Madison. She was still trying to finish her test and every once and a while she would glance up at me.

She knew something was going to happen and it was going to end badly for her.

RPOV

I raised my hand and the teacher walked over to my desk.

"Can I please use the restroom?" I asked in a sweet voice. The teacher being a male, was stunned and nodded numbly.

"Thank you." I stood, grabbing the pass on the way out. I went to the bathroom and put the black wig over my hair and put in dark brown contacts. I put on a tan lotion on making my skin a light tan. I pull the school's cheerleading uniform out and put it on. This was all done in a matter of seconds.

After that, I quickly made my why to the office and asked to see the principal. I was lead to his office.

"Mr. Brown**(hehe, those who read Shammamish High, will get the joke)**, I would like to give you a tape recording."

"What is on the recording?" He asked

"Just Madison Miller telling everyone what a great year she had and that she hoped everyone has a great summer vacation," I said brightly

"Oh, okay, I will put this with the end of the day annocments."

"Thank you!" I walked out of his office with and grin.

I went back to the bathroom and undid everything. I made it back to my classroom in record time.

Now all I had to do was wait until the show began.

**OMG! Breaking Dawn is now out! I spent the whole day reading it. I will say to those who have not started reading yet, this book is very different from the other ones. Over all I think the book was good though. I was very surprised when two characters were brought into the story. Any one who finished the book or is close to know what I am talking about and the others will know soon enough. 20 more reviews please for me to update! Oh, and I think I am going to keep the story at Romance/General.**

**Alexandra**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 11

BPOV

The announcements came on and I heard Mr. Brown letting everyone know that there was no after school activates and there was going to be no tutoring after school.

"…And now we have a message for Madison Miller." There was a second, before you heard a voice.

"_Hello, Phoenix High School!" _a cheery voice said and it was not Madison's_. "We all know Madison Miller and how could we not, head cheerleader and president of the prom committee. But there is something that you did not know about her."_ People in the class room were starting to whisper and look at Madison who had a look of terror.

"_The fact is she does not care about any of you. Now some of you are saying 'Well we already knew that' but what about the people who think that they are her friends! Here is a recording of what she truly thinks of you…_

"_Hello Madison,"_ My voice came on and people looked at me.

"_Well, Bella, I see you got my note."_ Somehow by Madison's voice being recorded, it sounded even worse

"_I never got a note, just heard a rumor and thought to see if it was true."_ People were looking at me and Madison, back and forth.

"_God, Sarah is so stupid!" _Now people in the class room were looking startled

"_Well, if Sarah is so stupid then why didn't you have another of your friends give the message?"_

"_Because the rest of them are even stupider than Sarah! They are all useless! The only thing they are good for is making me look good because they are all sluts!"_ There were some cheerleaders in the classroom and they were sending glares to Madison.

"_Aren't these people your friends?"_ My tone sounded innocent, even though it sounded very fake at the time _"Don't you tell these people your secrets?"_

"_I would never tell those retards anything! I can't trust them to watch my pencils much less any of my secrets!" _If the classroom was shocked before it was nothing think it was now. The voice at the beginning of the tape came back.

"_Now for many years, all of you cheerleaders thought you were special because you were her friends. It's sad to find out that was never the case. However there were and are people who know how Madison works and finally took a stand for themselves. And here is the proof. _The silence only lasted a second before Madison's voice was played again.

"_But that's not why I wanted to talk to you. How long are you going to be here?" _

"_I am here until Friday, I have some exams to do and then I am going home." _My voice sounded like I was truly wondering what was going on. A nd Edward said I couldn't act!

"_Well, until you go let's have a truce, from now on, no more trying to get the best of each other." _Ha! Even on the tape her voice did not sound like she was sincere

"_Now why would you want that?" _

"_Aren't you tired of the fighting and the rivalry, we have had going these past years?"_ I was picturing her face as she said those words and almost laughed. The shock on her face was priceless. _"I, for one, am done fighting with you." _

"_There is only one reason you would ever want a truce." _

"_Yeah, because I am done fighting."_ People were grinning from the panic they heard in Madison's voice.

"_No, you want the truce because you are losing the fight. Since I came back, I have been slowly making you look like a fool and you hate it."_

"_For many years, you won the fight, you left me without friends and I was alone. Then I left, of course, you never thought you were going to ever see me again, but here I am and I now have the most trustworthy friends in the world. Not only are they, my friends, but they are soon going to be my family.__As far as I am concerned, I am winning and by the time I am done with you, the rest of the school will shun you." _

"_Swan, you are making a mistake!" _

"_No, I think I am making the best decision there is," _I could hear people cheering in other rooms, including my classroom. I never thought I would have had that much affect. For a final time, the mysterious voice came on.

"_So you have your choice, you can stand up for yourself or continue being the rug to Madison's throne._ The voice clicked off and the class turned to Madison.

Her face was bright red and she looked like she was ready to kill. It would even seem her thoughts were about killing because Edward and Emmett put themselves beside me, ready to pull me out of the way.

"How could you do this to me!" She shrieked.

"Easy, never once did you stop when it came to making me miserable, so why should I? I put my hands on my hips.

"You what to know why I always did those things!" She screamed.

"Please enlighten me." My voice was calm.

"You were always the pretty one, the one guys wanted to date and the one everyone wanted to be friends with! Even in elementary school, they would stare at you, of course you never notice, but I did!" She took a deep breath and went on "I made it my life's mission to make sure that every one would think you were a freak and that way no one would what to be your friend or your boyfriend!" Her breathing was hard and harsh. While she was trying to catch up on her breathing, I said.

"That is the most pathetic thing I have ever heard"

Before Madison could say anything, the bell rang and Edward, Emmett and I left the classroom.

As we walked down the hall, people cleared a path for us and we were joined by Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. As we walked people were starting clapping. By the time, we left the building, the clapping was a thunderous roar.

**How did you guys like that chapter? I am just letting you guys know that this is NOT the last chapter! I think there is going to be at least two more chapters, before the story is going to come to an end. Thank you for reviewing last chapter. 20 more reveiws please and I will update again.**

**Alexandra**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 12

BPOV

We were walking on the plane five hours later. All the bags were packed last night and we said all of our good-byes to Peter and Charlotte after we got home to pick up the bags.

The good-byes from Peter and Charlotte were mostly directed at Jasper, but they said bye to me as well.

_Flashback_

"_Bella, I hope you are going to be more careful in the future," Charlotte said as she gently hugged me. I was surprised she gave me the hug when it must have been hard to control her thirst._

"_I will try, but that will most likely be impossible." I laughed._

"_Well, if something happens, don't be afraid to call us for some help." Peter said._

_End Flashback_

Of course as we walked to the first class seats, the women on the plane were eyeing Edward, I could already see that it was going to be another repeat of happened on the way down here.

We sat next to each other and he was holding my hand.

"So, Bella did you feel like you got revenge?"Edward asked as he used his thumb to rub circles on the back of my hand.

"Yes, but I feel kind of bad." I admitted "She still has two weeks of school left and it will be hell."

"Come on, Bella!" Rosalie cried "She got what she deserved and that is the price she is going to have to pay when she made your life horrible." She looked through the two seats Edward and I were sitting in.

"Hey, I never said that I would not do it again if I got the chance!" I said and we were all laughing.

What was your favorite phase, Alice," Emmett asked as he was trying to calm down from his laughing fit.

"I would say phase one, where we showed her, she could not get any guy she wanted. The look on her face when Edward canceled was priceless."She silently giggled to herself and turned to Edward. "What was your favorite part, Edward."

"Phase two, of course!" I blushed thinking about it and Edward smiled when he saw it "By showing her that Bella could get any guy she wanted was great. I most diffidently enjoyed that part of the plan." Edward looked at me lustily and was about to kiss me when Emmett's hand shot out between our faces.

"Hey, hey, I do not want to see PDA two feet away from me!" He tried to glare at us, but that was laughing at the same time.

"I will say that to you next time, I see you and Rose, trying to suck each other's face off!" He looked more pointedly at Rosalie and said "What was your favorite part?"

"Phase three! I got to dress up and fool the principal! Not to mention that I got to be the voice on the recording! It was so fun!" Rose giggled and we all laughed.

After that, the trip was quiet except for a few flight attendants trying to hit on Edward. I fell asleep and Edward woke me as the plane stopped. The drive home was only 20 minutes. As Edward helped me with my bags, Charlie came out of the house and gave me a hug.

"Bells! Man, I missed you so much!" Charlie exclaimed

"I missed you too, Dad," I replied as I hugged him back.

"Well, did you get your exams done?"

"Yes, Dad," Charlie took a bag and we walked together into the house.

"Did you have a good time too? Or was it all studying?" Charlie questioned me as he put my bag down.

"Oh, I had a great time," I smiled and Edward came in with the rest of the bags.

"Bella, Alice wants to talk to you about the wedding," He said and I groaned.

Charlie and Edward laughed at my reaction. I said good-bye to Charlie and Edward and I left to go talk to Alice. I was ready for what ever came my way.

**Only one more chapter and to tell the truth it is going to be in Madison's point of view. It will be her take on what happens after the Cullen's leave. So this chapter was late, why you ask? Because I don't want the story to end. I would come compare it to a mother letting her child go away for college. My story does not need a writer any more because it is done. Great now I am going to cry! 20 more reviews for the last chapter.**

**Alexandra**


	13. Epilogue

**I do not own Twilight, but I do own Madison! So I can torture her. Mahahahahaha!**

Epilogue

Madison's POV

It was Monday. I still had two more weeks until school ended. My weekend was horrible! I was grounded because my family found out what I did to Bella throughout the years. The school did nothing about the recording. They said they were still looking for the girl who gave them the tape, but I knew they were going to come up with nothing.

I spent almost all of my weekend crying. Why? Because I found out that Kevin tried to ask Bella out even though he was my boyfriend. _Was_ being the key word. Before I could get to my car Friday, he broke up with me, saying what I did was "uncool". When I got into my car, I found a CD and put it into my player. It was a conversion of Kevin and Bella.

No one called me. No one messaged me on My space, AIM, MSN, nothing. It was like I was cut off from the world. So I stayed in my room, only leaving when I needed to eat.

I was scared to go back to school. That tape messed up my life so far, what more hurt and pain was coming my way?

I got out of my car, and walked as quickly as I could. Some ones foot flashed out and I fell to the ground, papers and books flying. I could hear people around me laughing. My face was burning red.

"Wow, what a loser." I looked up to see, Clara, a nerd girl laughing with her friends at the commit. I grabbed my things as rapidly as possible. I had almost made it to my classroom when Sarah and the rest of the cheerleaders blocked my way.

"Hi, guys" I said shyly

"Cut the crap, we are just here to tell you that you are no longer captain of the squad." Sarah sneered.

"What! You guys can't do that!" I cried. Cheerleading was all I had now, I could not lose that.

"Yes, we can. It is called a Cheer mutiny." Sarah said slowly as if I was slow. "So, now that I am Captain, you are kicked off the squad. Your negative thoughts about the people on this squad are not needed and we don't need you anymore."

They walked away, none of them looking back.

My day went by slowly as if to torture me slowly. People glared at me or did not look at me at all. At lunch, I sat by myself and was ignored by even the uncool kids.

I did not get any looks of envy and want, only glowers and disgust.

When I got home, lying on my bed, there was only one thought.

_Why did I mess with Isabella Swan?_

**That my dear readers is the end! There will NOT be a squeal. Why? Because the story is perfect as it is. As for starting a new story, I will not be doing that forwhile. School is starting for me this Monday and I need to work on finding a balance with getting all my school work done and other things. I do have some ideas and hope to put them on the Fanfic site by November the latest.**

**Now for all Twilighters who want to see the movie. Will the moive was going to come out, Dec12, 2008, right? Not any more! The moive is three weeks ahead of schedule and will come out Nov 21, 2008. Right aafter Thanksgiving! I only have one thing to say.**

**EPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!**

**Thank you to all the people who ever reviewed. You guys made me happy with your commits. I did not get one bad review, which makes me even happier! Thank you to those who read the story over all. I got a little over 150 readers. I hope I will be writing again soon**

**Good-bye for now!**

**Alexandra**


	14. New Story!

**Hey the new story is up!! Please check it out!!**

**Alexandra**


	15. Name Change!

**My lovely readers! I am just letting you know I am changing my name to **_Washingtongirl23_**. **

**Alexandra**


End file.
